


Even Angels Could Be Bad

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mech Preg, Mention of Mech Preg, Mention of Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Snippets, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Here are snippets from lifes of Laura Hatson(Bayverse), Emyly Angel Vatson(TFP), Emyly Angel Hatson(TFA).Which family is dysfunctional and which is not? Which girl had it worse?(In no direct order)





	1. Family(Bayverse)

Laura popped her bubble as she waited for her father to pick her up on the parking lot in College. She had her headphones in hear ears as she listened to music and her phone in hand. 

She checked the time. "Dad should be here any minute, now." She fumbled around her bag to sort her things and kill time.

A honking noise could be heard trough the music and Laura looked up and smiled when she saw her father. She ran towards him and he opened his passanger door for her and she got in.

Laura pulled out her headphones. "Hi, dad. How was your day? How's Carrier?" She asked as she buckled up and Optimus drove off. "My day has been good, thank you for asking. And your carrier is feeling tired lately. I think he is recharging right now." Optimus got on the main road towards their home.

Laura hummed. "And how was your day, sweetspark?" Optimus asked. "Quite boring. The whole class was on a whole day lecture. I thought I'm going to fall asleep in the middle of it." Said Laura and the mere memory of it made her yawn. "You should pay attention on the lectures. What if something was important?" Optimus wasn't scolding her just saying what he thought was important.

"I know, I know. But the teacher couldn't be heard past the fourth row." Laura said yawning again. "And where were you sitting?" Asked Optimus taking turn to the right. "Eight row. Couldn't hear a thing." Said Laura and Optimus came to a stop in front of their house. 

Laura got out with her bag and Optimus transformed. He got in trough the garage and she trough the main door. Laura got into her room first to put her things there and migrate to the living room where on a cybertronian sized couch was sleeping a silver mech with a blanked drapped over him.

Optimus sat on the cybertronian sized armchair and Laura sat on his lap when she changed into her cybertronian form and leaned into his chasis the soft humming helping her to relax.

"I really think I'll have siblings in the future." Laura glanced at Megatron who was still recharging undisturbed. Optimus smiled. He wanted to take care of sparklings since he missed the oppurtinity with Laura. He missed her youth but he would be here for her now.

Optimus kissed her cheek and started to slowly caress her hair in a loving matter. Laura closed her eyes and relaxed under the touch.

They heard shifting and both of them looked at Megatron who rolled on his back and rubbed his optic. Laura slid down from Optimus' lap and crouched in front of the couch. "Hi." Laura spoke softly.

Megatron blinked few times refocusing his optics. "Hi, sweetspark." Megatron brought Laura closer and kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well?" Megatron moved into a sitting position and Laura sat next to him. Megatron nodded and rubbed his optic. "Kinda."

Laura looked down and noticed that Megatron's belly was slightly rounder. It wasn't flat anymore. Before Laura could think she moved her hand to rest on Megatron's belly. He looked down, smiled and placed his servo atop Laura's hand.

Optimus sat next to Megatron who layed his helm on Optimus' shoulder plates. "Are you excided for your siblings?" Asked Megatron. "Of course I am! I always wanted to be an older sister!" Laura said and leaned into Megatron who laughed.

Optimus watched the scene as it unfolded before him. He was happy because his family was happy. Thar's what they were. 

Family. 

And soon they would welcome new members. 

He smiled and kissed Megatron on the top of his helm.


	2. Hospital(RiD2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel woke up in a hospital, blind, her whole body in pain and strapped to the bed.   
> And she has a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFP and RiD2015 are connected so my character got older.

Angel came slowly to her senses. She couldn't open her eyes because of the bandages she has over them. Her body was numb with pain and she has something over her mouth and nose.

She wanted to rise her hand and reach for it but she couldn't move. She was strapped to something. Her breathing became rigid and she started to panic. Angel trashed against the bonds but to no wail.

She thought that she was back there. In that cell. In that laboratory. Strapped to berth. She could hear the sound of needles. His heavy pede-steps. She felt strong servos pushing her shoulders down keeping her imobilized. And a pathetic whine escaped her.

"You need to stop or you will hurt yourself. Your injuries are bad enough. You need to calm down. Take deep breaths. That is right. Breathe." His deep voice rang in Angel's ears and she gritted her teeth. "Y-You....." Her voice sounded rough.

"It is alright. I am here. You do not need to be afraid. You are safe." Said Optimus lowly, calmy. Like talking to a small child. Angel gritted her teeth again and he lifted his servo of off her and she could feel him move and a creaking of chair.

"How should I call you? You have two names, is that correct? Emyly? Or is Angel better?" Optimus said and Angel set her jaw. "Angel then. It sounds....better in my opinion." Said Optimus and reached for Angel to caress her cheek. As Optimus' digits touched Angel's cheek, she flinched away and Optimus returned his servo to rest on his tigh.

There was a silence for a while until Angel broke it. "Where Am I?" She asked. "In a Cybertronian Hospital. Your.... siblings.... brought you here....after you collapsed in The Police Station." Said Optimus and rested his servo near Angel's hand. 

Angel snorted and pain shot trough her body. "Then why my eyes are bandaged and why my body is hurting like Predaking slamed me into the ground several times?" 

She could hear Optimus shift. "When you collapsed..... you hit your head against a glass." Angel released a breath. So that is the reason she couldn't see.

"Why are you here?" Angel didn't mean for it to come out this choked. "I was worried about you. When they told me what happened to you I came as fast as I could." Said Optimis and Angel set her jaw again. "Why now?" "What?" Optimus asked. "Why now? After what, like 30 years you show up, when I'm in a sorry state. And I can't even see you."

Angel's lower lip trembled. "It feels like you expect to that something bad happen to me and that you could pity me." "No! It is not like that." Optimus rised his voice for a split second then lowered it down again. "Then what is it? You never came. You weren't there when I was born. You weren't there when I spoke my first word. You weren't there when I made my first steps. You weren't there when I went on my first day to pre-school or school. You weren't there when I graduated. You weren't....." Angel's voice broke.

Optimus squeezed her hand and she curled her fingers, diging them into his joints. "Just what kind of a father are you?" "I wanted to protect you." Said Optimus and anger rose in Angel.

"You told Laura to go on an abortion." And with that she knew she won a lottery. Laura, her mother, was and still is a sensitive topic. "How are you going to explain that?" Optimus was silent for a moment. "I was afraid." "Of what?" "That Decepticons......Megatron would use it against me." 

Angel laughed. Oh, yes. She actually laughed. "Oh, please! Megatron loved Laura! And you know it!" She was chuckling but it soon died down. "Yes, but..." Optimus wanted to make an excuse but Angel clicked with her teeth. "Go. Just go. Leave."

Optimus was silent. Unmoving. He then untangled his servo from Angel's still hurting grasp and stood up. He pressed a light kiss on her cheek where tears were allredy falling down. "I will not let you down. I promise."

He left and as the door closed, Angel let everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Read In The Space to slightly understand Angel better.


	3. Trust and Mistake(TFP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFP and RiD2015 are connected so my character is younger in TFP continuity.

"Jack?" Optimus approached Jack in the hallway as he was leaving. "Yeah? What is it, Optimus?" Jack asked turning to him and Optimus crouched down. 

He pulled out the Key to Vector Sigma and it got smaller as he extended his arm towards Jack. "What is that, Optimus?" Asked Jack. "It is an energy source to Ground Bridge." Answered Optimus. "Why me?" Jack looked at Optikus confusion clear in his eyes. "I admire how you matured troughout the time." Said Optimus softly.

"Yeah, but...." Jack pondered for a moment. "That's nice, Optimus but what about your daughter? I mean she's more mature than me even when we are the same age. She was going on missions with or even patrols that you didn't think were that dangerous. She even helped you to bring bigger stocks of Energon. You know what others always say? 'Decepticons always halt their movements when they see her. Some of them eveb flee the scene or give up right away.' Heck, even Megatron is afraid to punch her for some reason. So I'm asking you again, Optimus. Why me and not her?"

Optimus blinked a few times and then the realization dawned on him. And when it did, he mentaly punched himself because Jack was alredy holding the key. Jack outstretched his arm towards him. "You can still give it to her." Said Jack and Optimus shook his head. "It is too late now."

Jack was confused and Optimus stood up and walked into the main hall and looked up at the cat walk, where Angel was sitting. She looked....stressed....afraid even. And she was shaking, back crouched.

Optimus walked closer to the catwalk and waited for a while untill he spoke. "Angel?" He saw her jump and then slowly turn to face him. "What?" "I am very sorry." Optimus spoke softly and Angel tilted his head at him. "For what? That you don't trust me?" Optimus blinked with confusion and she ponted to her ear, then to the hallway where he and Jack had conversation. "I saw you and I have a superhearing."

Now Optimus felt extra giulty. He forgot about his little girl and her abilities. "I am sorry. I forgot about you." Angel smiled at him but it wasn't the nice smile she was directing at her human friends or even Megatron himself. Megatron of all mechs. "You always forget about me when I'm here." Angel gestured at the base. "But when I'm not here....When I'm home or at school or I don't know where, you are worried sick about me."

"Because you are my daughter, sweetspark. And that is the reason I am worried about you." Said Optimus softly. Angel shook her head. "Don't. Please, don't. I'm only your 'sweetspark' when you need something from me or when you want me to go on a mission or patrol."

Optimus bit his glossa to think about what he should say next. "I really wanted to give you the energy source, I really did." Angel laughed. "You are good at everything, Optimus but you're really a bad liar." 

She got up and jumped down from the catwalk over the railing and landed on the ground. "I get it. You don't trust your own daughter. Then tell me. Do you want me here or not?" She looked at him and Optimus saw Laura in her. "I want you here, sweetspark." "Then act like it." Said Angel and started to walk in the direction others went. 

When she was passing past Megatron she gave him one of the nicest smiles she could pull up. And Megatron, that bastard, returned it with a toothy grin.

Optimus clenched his fists. "I will change, Angel. For both you and Laura. I promise."


	4. Lies (TFA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this continuity Angel is daughter of Ultra Magnus.

Emyly walked into the throne room and bowed in front of Megatron who was sitting on his throne. Emyly was on one knee her head bowed. "You know you do not have to bow before me. My second in command."

Emyly stood up and folded her hand behind her back. After the six months she was here, she changed her image. She dyied her hair black and she was wearing mostly black or dark colors.

She looked at him with her brown and neon blue eyes. He motioned for her to come closer and she obeyed, stepping closer. Megatron pulled her into his lap with a purr and nuzzled her abdomen. Emyly placed her hands on his upper arms massaging the muscles there.

Megatron moved up and started to nip and kiss her neck and Angel exppsed her neck, sitting fully on his lap. A sigh escaped her when he sucked.

A knock made Megatron growl and pull back. Emyly slid from his lap and she stood on his left side of the throne. One of the Decepticon, Sideways, barged in and immediately bowed. "L-Lord....M-Megatron....I-I....*wheeze*... think you should see this." He gasped out and Megatron and Emyly shared a look and Megatron rose up from his throne and Emyly followed suit. 

They followed the Decepticon into the caffateria where every single Decepticon was gathered and they had the holotelevision turned on. "What's going on?" Emyly asked one of the larger femmes, Strika, she believed. "Your father."

Something snapped inside of Emyly and now she was pushing to the front trough the Decepticons and they wisely let her trough. She stared up the holotelevision where they were broadcasting LIVE speech of Ultra Magnus. Emyly grit her teeth as she read the headlines:

'Daughter of Ultra Magnus in jail for treason.' 

Emyly started to shake and all Decepticons started to whisper between one another. The cameras were flashing and Ultra Magnus had a serious expression.

"This is....old...." Emyly noted to herself. "This is from one year ago." She thought as she watched it. "Dear Autobots. This mega-cycle is very sad mega-cycle. I have been informed that my own daughter.... our princess.....had betrayed us." There were shocked gasps. Emyly clenched her fists.

Gasps could be heard from the crowd and Magnus rised his servos to stop any questions. "I know this is a shock for all of you-" The holotelevision was turned off and everybot turned to look at Megatron. "Get to work!" He barked and every Decepticon scrambled out of the caffateria.

Emyly was completely numb. She simply stared ahead of her and Megatron slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This press should be aired one year ago." Emyly said distantly. "This shouldn't be aired now. This should have been aired a one year ago."

Megatron gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Then why now?" He said softly. "Citizens of Iacon probably started to ask where is their princess." Said Emyly and in her haze she didn't notice that Megatron made her sit down on a chair. 

He crouched down to be in her eye level. "When we rescued you from Trypticon..... You were broken. Shattered into pieces. All of us thought that you couldn't be repaired. And look at you now. You are here." Emyly looked at him. "What made Magnus lock you up?" Emyly snorted. "I got my own head." And Megatron tilted his helm. "Be more specific." Emyly shook her head. "I refused to sleep with some noble mech that I wouldn't even know the desigmation or design of." Emyly laughed. "Magnus said: "You will give birth to a rightful and strong succesor to the Magnus title."

Megatron blinked. "You were not a strong succesor?" Emyly shook her head and she started to shake. "Probably not. I mean I'm a woman-" Emyly's voice broke and she let out a wail. "I loved him! I really did! I never would never betray him!" Megatron cradled her close as he let her cry.


	5. Nightmare (Bayverse)

Optimus let the tears fall down on Laura's face, slliding down. Her eyes stared ahead of her unseeing. Optimus trembled and he reached out for her, gently pulling her close.

He sobbed as he cradled her now cold death body that was once radiating with warmth and happiness. Optimus stroked her hair as a sob escaped him and he tipped his helm back and wailed.

\-------  
"Optimus!" It was fading away. Optimus was stumbling and triping over in the black mist as he was running, searching desperately. "Megatron!" He called out.

"Optimus! Help me, please, help me!" Megatron's voice was full of fear and despair. "I'm coming, Megatron!" A small hope wedged itself in Optimus' spark as he saw Megatron wrapped in the black mist.

When Optimus was nearly there, reaching out for him, he was pushed back by an uknown force and it was pushing him into the ground.

"Optimus!" Megatron wailed as Optimus tryed to stand up, the mist wrapping around him. "Megatron! Hold on!" Optimus growled as the mist surrounded his whole body. "Optimus!" 

Optimus rised his helm to look at Megatron who was slowly fading away. "No, no, no, no! Megatron!" "Optimus! Opti-" Megatron's wail was cut off as he faded away and Optimus cryed out.

\-----------  
Optimus shot into a sitting position, his breathing rigid and his spark hammering in its spark casing. Optimus sucked in air, coolant present on his frame.

He jolted when something wrapped around his servo, thinking it was the black mist, he tryed to pull away. "Optimus.....?" Optimus relaxed when he heard the voice of Megatron, his mate. "What is it?" Megatron asked sleepily as he pulled Optimus back to lay down.

"Nothing." Optimus reasured. "Just a bad dream that is all." Optimus said wrapping his arms protectively around Megatron. "Where is Laura?" Optimus suddenly asked. "In her room." Megatron murmured and nuzled into Optimus' chasis. 

He waited for Megatron to fall asleep again and then he gently touched Megatron's bigger belly to reasure if his bitlet was still there.

He stayed in the berth for a while and then he carefuly got up and silently walked out of their shared room and into Laura's room. He opened the door a little, peeking trough them, finding Laura sleeping peacefuly in her bed. Was she?

Optimus stepped into the room and looked Laura over. Her chest was moving. Good. He slid his arm under her back and her knees and gently scooped her up bridal style. Laura woke up with a start and when she realized who is holding her, she snuggled against her father and closed her eyes again.

He carried her into his abd Megatron's shared room and layed her gently on the bed between them. Optimus climbed back into the bed and wrapped a blanket around them.

Megatron wrapped his arms around Laura unconciously and Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron. 

Optimus had troubles sleeping that night.


	6. Baby, look what you've done to me (TFP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel's and Optimus' behavior to one another in the first TFP snippet is from In The Space.  
> Here are both heavily out of character.

"Take me back." Angel's breathing was shaky, her eyes watery and pleading and Optimus could swear that she was shaking just a little. In the past few days, Angel was mostly in her Cybertronian techno-organic form and it made Optimus agitated and wary for an unknow reasons.

Optimus just stared at her without showing any kind of emotion. He didn't bother to comm. his team because they were in a valey where was a certain type of rock, blocking any kind of signal.

He didn't know how exactly they met here or why she wanted him to take her back. For some reason she kept telling him that SHE was HIS daughter. HIS daughter. Optimus didn't interfaced as long as the war was still going on, it would just cause him trouble.

"Take me back." Angel pleaded again this time, Optimus could hear that she was on the edge of tears in her voice. Why would he take her back? 

Optimus shook his head no and the shock and saddnes displayed on Angel's face and Optimus felt..... guilty. Why? Why did he felt guilty for someone he didn't know?

Optimus turned away and started to walk out of the valley and he could hear her pleading and crying. Optimus quickened his pace and transformed into his truck mode and drove as far as he could and called for a ground bridge.

\-------------  
Ratchet noticed that something was wrong with Optimus. He was walking around like a casing without a spark and it was putting Ratchet on edge. Optimus has never been like this not even after the fall of Cybertron or the betrayal of Megatron.

When Optimus passed past Ratchet still in the same condition, Ratchet couldn't hold back anymore and spoke up. "Optimus?" Ratchet spoke up and became flustered, angry and worried when Optimus gave him the most tired look hw could pull up. Maybe Optimus didn't want to talk with him. "Yes, Ratchet?" Considering the tone of Optimus' voice Ratchet knee that Optimus didn't want to talk to him. In fact he didn't want to talk to anybody.

Ratcher tryed to reamain calm and spoke slowly and softly. "What's wrong with you, Optimus? You've been acting strange lately." Optimus didn't answer only continued to stare. Ratched took a step closer. "May I at least scan you? To know what is wrong."

Optimus shook his helm. "No need, Ratchet." Ratchet blinked baffled. Optimus never said "no" to a scan. Ratchet knew the reason why Optimus never said "no" because he knew that the Autobots would be worried.

"Optimus, please." Ratched tryed again, softly again. Ratchet saw the out-of-character set of Optimus' jaw and Ratchet stood, confused. "I said, no, Ratchet."

Before Ratchet could say something, the monitors beeped and Ratchet turned to look at them. "Decepticon activity near Grand Canion." Ratchet then turned to look at Optimus. "Are you certain that you want to go there?" Optimus nodded and the rest of the Autobots walked into the main area.

"Autobots. Lets roll..." His words were missing something but everyone let it slide.

\---------  
Once in the Grand Canion the fire began immediately. Both sides were shoting at one another, Megatron barking orders and Optimus for once kept quiet, instead it was Arcee who was giving orders.

When few of the Eradicons were down, Optimus noticed something or rather someone. Right behind the group of Decepticons was standing Angel in her human form. Optimus stopped shooting for a split second to make sure if was her. It was.

A roar escaped him and he charged at the group, pulling a shocked expression from Megatron. Optimus sliced trough his oponents until Megatron yelled retreat.

The Decepticons retrated but Optimus didn't stop there. He looked around and when he didn't saw her, he started to run trough the canion. "Optimus!" One of his teammates shouted after him but he paid them no mind.

He sprinted trough the canion until he reached something that caught his optic. It was a necklace. He reached out for it and suddenly he was back in the valley.

Optimus straightened and looked at Angel who was in Cybertronian form. Anger and worry rose in him. "What were you doing there? Behind Decepticon forces?" Optimus tried to stop the growl but failed.

Angel smiled innocently. "Hiding and observing. I was curious." Optimus stomped towards her and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "What were you thinking?! What if they discovered you!? What if they took you and threatened you or made us retreat?! Or worse! What if they killed you right on the spot?!" He was yelling at her and shaking with her.

Optimus saw fear and confusion on her face but he couldn't care less. She could get herself killed. "Why do you care so much all of a sudden? You didn't care at all in the last few days, Optimus." She tilted her head at him. "Or is dad, better?"

He let go of her with a snarl, showing her back. Angel fell on the ground and continued to sit there. Optimus had his back facing her, sorting out his thoughts. "What is happening to me? Why am I acting like this?" He thought.

Optimus turned to face her and walked up to her and pulled her into a standing position. Angel was looking stright into his optic and didn't know what to expect. Optimus pulled her into a hug that was missing affection but Angel returned it.

\----------  
Everyone was worried about Optimus now. He wasn't like a casing without spark anymore no, more like someone who was instantly in a bad mood.

Optimus was snapping at everyone, a growl escaped him here and there and he even crushed an Energon cube in his servos.

He even snapped at the children. Raf asked an innocent question and Optimus snapped the answer at him. Miko tried to lighten up jis mood and he barked at her to leave him alone.

Ratchet watched Optimus from the corner of his optics. Optimus was currently sitting alone and chewing on the cube slowly. His ppsture was tense and rigid as if waiting for some to attack him.

"Optimus?" Ratchet spoke softly and slowly and he watched as Optimus jolted and the cube cracked. Optimus turned his helm to face him. Ratchet walked up to Optimus and placed his servo on Optimus' shoulder plate. Optimus looked at the servo then back at Ratchet. "Optimus. What is troubling you?" "Nothing." Optimus snapped at him and Ratchet supressed the urge to sigh.

"There must be something, Optimus. I can see it. Everyone can see it." Ratchet sat next to Optimus who flinched in response. "Optimus...." Ratchet's voice was soft. "Your recent behavior.... What happened in the Grand Canion.....Does it have to do something with that?"

Ratchet jumped as the Energon cube shattered on a nearby wall, the rest of the Autobots and kids marching in to look for the source. "That is none of your bussines!" Optimus roared and Ratchet flinched at the roar as did everybody else.

Everyone was looking at him and Optimus stormed off, transforming. 

Everyone looked at Ratchet who was visibly shaking. They approached him and Bumblebee with Arcee sat beside him and Miko climbed into his lap. "It's gonna be alright, Ratch." Miko reasured.

\---------  
"You are tense." Optimus didn't need to look behind himself to know who it was. Angel approached him and sat next to him and dangled her legs over the edge.

Optimus turned his helm slightly towards her. Angel took his servos into her hands. "What happened?" Optimus just looked at her and she smiled, her innocence showing.

Since Optimus found out that Angel was orphaned at three years of age, he wanted to be with her all the time. No wonder she wanted affection so much. She missed it. Yes, in the orphanage the children are geting some sort of affection but it is not the same as a getting affection from a loving parent.

Optimus shook his helm. "No need to worry, sweetspark." Optimus smiled softly at her and she rested her head on his shoulder-plates.

\---------  
Optimus secretely got a few strands of hair from Angel. She did not knew about it and it would be best if it stayed like this.

He gave the hairs to Ratchet and told him to do a DNA test and don't look at it, only report to Optimus if it was done. Ratchet didn't question it.

\--------  
She was his. Angel was his. She was his little girl. He and Laura created it. And she was kiddnaped.

Optimus was walking trough the Nemesis alone without his team. Behind him was a trail of dead Eradicons and before him more of them awaiting.

He shot all of them down not caring at the moment. His course was towards the holding cells. Everything that mattered now was Angel.

Optimus shot down another group of Eradicons and arrived in front of the holding cells. Optimus shot the locking mechanism and the doors opened. He stepped in and what he saw made him stop and his optics widened in shock.

Angel was hanging by her arms, her hair messy and her clothes torn on some places. Battle mask snapping back, he strode across the room and towards her. "Angel? Come on, Angel, wake up, sweetspark." He took her face into his servos and only now saw the dried blood. 

A growl escaped. He will kill the one who hurt his sweetspark like this. He shook his head. "No. It is not time for this." Optimus freed her and carried her in a bridal style.

\-----------  
Two months. They were hiding and together for two months. It was unbelievable how time flew by.

Optimus rubbed the back of his neck-cables and he smelled the air as a warm coffee was presented to him. He took it from Angel and she smiled up at him.

He sipped the coffee and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close. They looked into the distance at the forest.

They lived in a wooden cottage in a forest. It was a peaceful place where no one bothered them.

Angel gave a small peck on Optimus' cheek and returned into the cottage. Optimus sipped at his coffee again and pondered about something.

He estabilished a few rules. Angel couldn't go out without him or if he left the cottage, Angel must stay in.

She's not allowed to have a boyfriend. Well, Optimus wasn't afraid about that.

Decline any incoming call from the Autobots or their human friends.

Optimus smiled. Those rules were simple and Angel was obedient and good little girl. Optimus turned back to the cottage.

Very obedient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo. Unhealthy relationship at its best, obssesion, why not, kidnapp(is it?)
> 
> Inspired by a video on Instagram made by mcgnetrix
> 
> Btw, you can request or suggest something for another chapters.
> 
> Also I want to write:
> 
> 'She's underneath your skin'
> 
> And
> 
> 'She's in your head'
> 
> Although, I don't know which continuity should this be or how to properly write it. Maybe I need just a little push?


	7. She's underneath your skin (TFP and RiD2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFP continuity and RiD2015 are tied in here.

When Optimus first met Angel, she was five years old. Five years. Five years he did nit know about her. He sired a child during a fragging war.

He was on a patrol in a city for any Decepticon activity and he saw Laura on the street with a child. When he stopped on a red light, he looked them over. Laura did not change over the years.... but the child..... the child was very similar to Laura. Very similar.

After that he met Angel eight years later at the age of thirteen. And also was the first time he felt a rage boil inside of him and he nearly harmed his teammate.

They got an alert from Ratchet about a Decepticon activity. They went trough a Ground Bridge and landed a few meters away and they sneaked in close. Then he sae it and the boiling rage awoke.

Angel and Megatron were slowly dancing to a slow music. Megatron was holding one of Angel's hands in his servo and his second servo was wrapped around Angel's waist. Angel had her second hand resting on Megatron's shoulder. They were swaying slowly and were looking into each other's-optics-eyes.

Optimus grit his denta and slammed his fist just above Bumblebee's helm. Suprisingly it did not alert the Decepticons. Megatron and Angel continued to dance undisturbed and Angel layed her head on Megatron's chasis, closing her eyes and Megatron kissed her hair.

Optimus could not handle it and called for a Bridge back to base. A week later Optimus and Angel met in a battle. And there Optimus realised what kind of a mistake Optimus did all those thirteen years ago. 

Angel was so sad and angry about him leaving them. About leaving her mother Laura. About telling Laura to go on an abortion. About not being there. And Angel let out all of her emotions on him. During the fight or more of a beat up, Optimus wondered how it could have been, if he did not left. If Angel had not been rised by Megatron and Laura did not attached her love to Megatron.

The Autobots left defeated and Decepticons were celebrating their victory. They were praising Angel for her courage, strenght and strong will and Optimus left with an ache in his spark.

After three years, Angel went into the same school as Jack, Miko and Raf. She befriended all of them and somehow, she told them that she knew about the Transformers. Angel was staying in the base with them yet the relationship between her and Optimus didn't get better. While Angel was on base, Optimus tryed to stay as far as he could and when he was in the same room as her, he ignored her. But when Angel wasn't there, Optimus was asking everyone if they saw Angel or patrol, if she was alright and many other things.

Many years later after he sacrificrd himself and went intio the dimension of Primes, he watched not only Bumblebee but Angel too. He was giving Bumblebee advises and he was watching Angel in secret.

Optimus noticed that it was not the cheerfull girl, all those years ago. Angel's whole body and face were covered in scars, her face almost void of all emotions. As much as Optimus wanted answers, he didn't get any.

When he was reicarnated to defeat Megatronus Prime, he stayed on Earth with Team Bee to help them on their missions.

During that time, Team Bee ran into Angel and her team. They call themselves the Rogue Team. Angel is the leader and is always in her cybertronian techno-organic form and she claims that her teammates are siblings. The most confusing thing was that they were not similar to Angel. Not at all.

Angel was ruthless and brutal in battle and with her words as she could be tender and soft with her teammates.

The battles always ended up with the Rogues winning Angel hovering over Optimus, saying nothing. But this time, this time it was different. She bent down to whisper in his audio. "How does it feel, to be defeated?" Something hitched inside of Optimus. "How does it feel... to be betrayed by someone who you love." Their-optics-eyes met and Optimus did not see any emotion and her eyes did not betray anything.

Back at the base when Fixit was patching them up, Sideswipe approached Optimus. "Hey, Optimus. How you doin'?" Asked Sideswipe and Optimus looked at him. "This change of behavior..." Optimus thought. "I am alright. Thank you for asking." Sideswipe nodded and flexed his digits. Only now Optimus noticed that Sideswipe has only few dents. "Gonna be honest here, be careful with Big Sis." "Big Sis? Do they know each other?" Optimus thought but did not question it. "How so?" He asked instead.

Sideswipe sighed. "Yeah. You noticed how she can be brutal even with her words. She can't help it." Optimus hummed. "Why so?" Sideswipe shrugged. "I dunno. Something.... happened..... I dunno what...." Optimus could tell that Sideswipe knew more how his optics shifted around the place. Optimus did not push it.

"She can also kinda manipulate others." Sideseipe shrugged again. "Big Sis can get everyone listening to her and everyone does what she tells them to. I don't think she's doing that or purposse or that she know what she's doing." Optimus hummed again. "What makes you think that, Sideswipe?" 

Sideswipe blinked. "You may think that she has no sort of emotion but she does. Buried deep, deep down. Her face isn't betraying anything but her eyes do. You just need to look."

\--------  
Angel was holding a spark casing that she ripped out of her past tormentor. Those who knew Tarn feared him and who knew her heared her. Tarn was never defeated, was on the same leve as Phase Sixer, Optimus Prime or Megatron.

One of her sibling approached her. "They are here." "I know." Angel answered and she looked at the members last members of the Decepticon Justice Division.

\-------  
The Bee Team arrived in front of the entrance of the cave. "Alright, team. Be prepared for everything." Said Bumblebee said, unsheated their weapons and cautiously walked into the cave turning on their lights.

After few steps they found themselves in a water. "Liutenant, what the....." Before Strongarm finished it an electricity ran trough all of them and they screamed. Before Optimus collapsed, he saw a slim figure at the edge.

\--------  
A pain woke Optimus from stasis and he groaned as he onlined his optics and flinched, when he focused on an epty optic socets starring at him. "Well, well. Look who's awake." The orange, opticless mech chuckled and made a whistle. "Our Lady will be pleased, that you woke up first." A cybertronian fox ran to the mech and both of the exited the room, closing the door.

Optimus tried to struggle against the bonds that were tying him to the ceiling of the room. Optimus tried to pull and other things but nothing worked.

"You can give up, these were tying me up to the ceiling." Optimus snapped his head towards the door where Angel was leaning against the door frame. "Where is Bumblebee?" Asked Optimus and Angel rolled her eyes. "Typical." She pushed herself and walked into the room, closing the door. "Always caring for Bumblebee an nobody else."

She came to a stop in front of him and eyed him. "Kaon did a good job. Your scar looks like mine." Optimus glared at her. "What do you mean." Angel rised bot eyebrows and Optimus was suprised how much emotion she could show.

Angel walked to a table, grabbed a big rounded mirror and walked back to him, positioning the mirror in front of him. Optimus could only stare as a dark traces of electricity wounds from his right antanae trough his right arm and trough his right side of frame to his right pede.

Angel put the mirror away and took some tube. "You know, you got off lightly. Your injuries are nothing. Your were just a tickle compared to mine." Optimus growled and Angel lowered her head in to look at Optimus with her eyes up in a silent threat. "Don't tempt me."

"Where is Bumblebee?" Optimus asked again and Angel sighed. "In a different cell. Getting the treatment they need. Don't worry they are fine." She opened the tube and applied some substance on her fingers. She approached him and wanted to touch his antanae to apply the substance but Optimus flinched away.

Angel gave him a hard look. "I say this for the last time. Don't tempt me." She applyed the substance on his antanae and Optimus hissed. "This will ease the burn." Angel said. Optimus couldn't help but glare. "Last time I checked you did not have any electricity marks."

Angel froze and then Optimus' back of the helm connected with the wall. "YOU DARE!?" Angel howled and something hitched inside of Optimus. "You think I didn't know that you were watching me?" She grabbed Optimus' chin anf turned his head so he would look at her. "You are more naïve then I thought." A gult started to form inside Optimus for unknow reasons.

Then Optimus remembered Sideswipe's words and he started to fear. Angel looked him dead in the optic. "You know nothing!" She spat and Optimus trembled. Angel let go of his.chin, frowning and she started to touch her neck clearing her throat.

\---------  
Some time passed and Optimus was hanging with his head bowed, his arms straining from the position and the weight, he was putting on them.

Angel was sitting behind her working table, with her legs crossed and an Energon cube in hands. She watched Optimus for a while, then she got up and walked up to him. She lifted his chin up and pressed the cube to his lip-plates. Optimus obeyed and drank it.

"For a Prime you gave up pretty easily." Said Angel and placed the empty cube on the table. She took a chair and positioned it in front of Optimus, again sitting down, crossing her legs.

Optimus only looked at her. "What do you want with us." Angel shrugged. "Depends." "You said that you had worse yet I never saw any." Said Optimus, his voice laced with venom. Angel pulled a dufferent tube out of her uniform and applied it on her face. She waited for it to dry off and then she peeled it off like a second skin.

Optimus' optics widened as he took the sight before him. Angel had burns from electricity all over her face and more scars appeared. "I was using rubber as a cover."

Angel got up as Optimus started to gasp and she cupped his cheek. "Shhhh. No need for tears now. Everything will be fine." She kissed his cheek to calm him down. "I'll untie you. But you need fo be good." Optimus looked at her. "I will be good. I promise."

\---------  
A week later the Team Bee was released but without Optimus. He staied with the Rogue Team.

Angek offered that she can cover the burns, Optimus declined. He kept it as a harsh remainder that he failed as a father.

Later on, Angel revealed tge whole body burns and scares and Optimus found himself tracing the scars or kissing the burns when they both were laying in berth at night.

"We are going back to Cybertron." Said Angel as Optimus was kissing the burns on her stomach. "What about the Decepticons here on Earth?" Said Optimus rising his optics to meet Angel's eyes. "There is a simple method to stop them. They all fear Megatron for a reason. Or Liege Maximo should kill then all within two days." Optimus hummed, now tracing the scars on her belly.

"What on Cybertron?" "I want to start over. To get rid of the corrupt goverment there. Megatron fought hard against it yet they are rising to power once again." Optimus hummed again and nuzzled Angel's belly as she carresed his helm. "And you, father....." She moved to sit up and Optimus rised her to look her into the eyes. "You will lead Cybertron to much more better days. Together with Megatron. He deserves the post after all."

"Yes." Was Optimus' reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel's siblings are not really siblings. And if it wasn't clear Angel has Tarn's voice box.
> 
>  
> 
> Which continuity should be a snippet   
> 'She's in your head'


	8. I Can't Control Them, Only Myself (RiD2015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty >.<

"You never really did care, did you?" The question came out of nowhere and what was really weird that it came from Sideswipe. Optimus halted and so did everyone else. They shot him a questioning and daring look.

"Pardon me?" Asked Optimus. "You never really did care did you?" Sideswipe repeated the question with an unreadable expression and everyone looked like they want to slap Sideswipe.

"I do not know what are you speaking about Sideswipe." Said Optimus and frowned. "Sideswipe, I would be if you would watch how you talk to Optimus Prime." Bumblebee snapped and Strongarm agreed with him.

Sideswipe shrugged and made a gesture with his servo. Drift and Windblade shared a look, Grimlock scratched his helm,  Bumblebee and Strongarm were lecturing Sideswipe and Optimus was sure that he saw a movement with the corner of his optic. He looked but saw nothing.

He looked back and frowned. Sideswipe was unaffected by it all.

* * *

"You know that I could just kill them on the spot." Angel was hanging from a tree branch upside down by her legs in her human form. Sideswipe was sitting under said tree.

He sneaked out of the Scrapyard and onto the meeting point with Angel. It suprised him how calm, collected and patient she was. 

"I know. But with the whole team there that would cause a ruckus. Chaos would reign and..... I don't know it just seemed wrong." Said Sideswipe and Angel jumped from the tree, changing into Cybertronian form.

She was howering over Sideswipe. "You do care after all. Don't you?" She tilted her head at him and Sideswipe met her eyes. "I always do. But no one wants to believe me."

Angel kissed him on the cheek. "I believe you." Before Sideswipe could voice his confusion, Angel dissappiered into thin air. Just like that. Gone.

Sideswipe got up and searched around the place to find at least find any traces of Angel. But there were none.

* * *

A few days later, they engaged Angel in a battle. She wanted to steal some pills from pharmacy.

"Drop the bottles with the pills, now! And come quietly." Said Bumblebee and pointed his blaster at her, together with Strongarm. Drift and Windblade pulled out their blades and so did Sideswipe, Optimus too.

Angel looked at them and slowly put down the bottles. She took one step forward with her hands behind her back and with a blink of an optic, she threw throwing daggers and they jammed into the blasters, destroying them.

"Scrap!" Strongarm cursed and before anyone could do anything, she charged at them, knocking them backwards.

They all grunted and before they scrambled to their pedes, she was gone. "What was that?" Grimlock asked while rubbing his helm. Sideswipe noticed that one bottle with pills fell out. 

He picked it up and read the label. "Sleeping pills?" He mumbled and someone came up behind him. "Sleeping pills? Why someone like her needed sleeping pills?" Asked Windblade. "It's....confusing... to say at least." "We'll ask Fixit who she is." Said Strongarm. "Most enemies would attacked us from the very beginning yet she decided to momentarely stunt us to escape." Drift mused. "The main question is, when do I get to punch her." Grimlock grinned.

Optimus looked out into the open and saw nothing. No footsteps, no evidence that she's been there. But Optimus couldn't shake that feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

* * *

Everyone slept in their alt modes in the scrapyard exept for Sideswipe who slept in his root mode. Angel told his that she wanted to show him something.

He felt something shaking with his shoulder plate and he woke up with a start and something clamped over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. "It's me." Angel whispered and Sideswipe relaxed.

She was in a crouching position and in a cloac with a hood. "Come with me." She whispered and Sideswipe looked over his shoulder plates that hia team was still sleeping and nodded.

Angel outstretched her hand towards him but before Sideswipe could reach for it, someone grabbed Angel from behind into a chokehold. "Bee! I got'er!" Shouted Grimlock and everybot transformed, humand and Fixit ran out from their hiding place.

Sideswipe looked at Angel who was giving Grimlock death glares. "Good job, Grim." Bumblebee walked to them and glared at Sideswipe. "We are going to talk later. Tie her up." Said Bumblebee.

Something flashed in Angel's eyes and blue swirled around her fingers and she rished her hand and pressed it swiftly into her abdomen. Blue tendrils flew around her and made Grimlock let her go and stumble back. She turned around and with a motion of her hand send him flying back engulfed in a swirl of blue.

Angel turned around, pushing Sideswipe out of her way and made motions with her hands and engulfed Drift and slammed him into the rest of the team. As they landed into a big pile, she threw the frames with scraps on them, burrying them.

"Alright time to go." She grabbed Sideswipe's servo and led him out of the Scrapyard. The human and Fixit were completely frozen in shock.

They were nearly at the entrance but something big and sturdy blocked their way. "Shit." Angel cursed and Sideswipe gasped. There, right there was standing Optimus Prime with his sword ready. "Miss Vatson, let Sideswipe go and I will let you leave." His voice boomed.

Angel looked at Sideswipe and let him go, only to push him back and engage in combat with Optimus.

Sideswipe watched amazed. Angel's swift movements were made for dodging Optimus' attack. Thanks to his big frame, Optimus wasn't that quick on manuevering and Angel climbed onto his back and worked her weird magic on him.

She moved with her fingers and the blue tendrils went into his helm. Optimus dropped his sword and Angel jumped from his back. "Lets go." She hauled Sideswipe up and left with him.

By the time Russell, Danny and Fixit were able to free the Bee Team and wake up Grimlock they found Optimus in a catatonic state and was repeating one sentence over an over.

_"It is all my fault."_

* * *

"Can you control what other people see or not?" Sideswipe asked and Angel looked at him. She shook her head. "No. I can only awoke their worst fear and manifest it into a vision. I'm not putting the fear in their minds, it's alredy there."

Sideswipe nodded and returned into polishing his sword. "After this...." Sideswipe rised his helm to look at Angel. "I'm not the girl I used to be. I was still techno-organic, yes, but I looked more human-like than....." She gestured to herself. "This."

Sideswipe looked and only now noticed the missing skin and the black protoform with blue ornaments. "I think you're still the same." Said Sideswipe and Angel laughed. "No, I'm not."

"Can you control other people?" Angel shook her head. "No. I can only show them their fear but I can't make them what I want." "Will you kill them?" Asked Sideswipe with worry and Angel smiled. "Oh, Sideswipe. How could I?"

_"Optimus is my father, after all."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think that Angel was manipulative in this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> This character is from The Howl which is also on Wattpad.


End file.
